


The ignition of a new journey

by Blaze_K



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze_K/pseuds/Blaze_K
Summary: The story begins with Ash Ketchum and his partner Pikachu visiting a mysterious faraway island. On the way to the nearby city, they meet Alain and his partner Charizard. They found that there was a mythical pokemon living on the island and tried to trace it. They found it in far away woods and lost desperately against the protagonist. They find themselves in Laboratory of a professor living in the forest, spending his life researching about the unknown pokemon. He tells them the info he has collected on the pokemon. Then the young hero's forge their way ahead to a fierce battle once again to make things clear!
Kudos: 2





	The ignition of a new journey

**Author's Note:**

> There's neither any age limit nor any limitations for the number for people to read the story! It's all about friendly adventure and exploring.  
> This is a small and interesting story, I hope you guys like it!

In the world filled with teeming mysteries of Pokemon, our hero Ash ketchum has set out on a new journey to a faraway island called the Mystery Dungeon Island.

Ash and Pikachu peeped their view through the window of the airplane with a strong sense of excitement. They arrived at the station at noon and with their surprise Ash met his friend back from Kalos, Alain, who had also come to take his research on the mysterious island. 

They started their journey from the station to a nearby town. Alain summoned his friend Charizard from the pokeball. Ash and Alain went on a ride on the back of Charizard with a birds eye view. About 10 yards from the town, “I see the village, we are nearby, Alain” Ash preached. “Yes” replied Alain.

Ash set his foot on the green grass and read the wooden board revealing the name of the town as “Stardom City”. The city was filled with people and different kinds of pokemon. Alain pulled out his phone from his pocket, pointed his finger towards the right and said “We gotta get to the pokemon center and ask for some help”. Ash and pikachu impatiently nodded their heads.

They got to the pokemon center and met nurse joy. Ash and Alain met Nurse Joy and asked her a map of the Island. Nurse Joy transferred the map to their pokedexes. 

Ash, Alain and Nurse Joy went on a conversation about the Island and it’s mysteries. She continued an old legend “Long ago! A star from the skies fell on the island. It created a huge tremble in the world!”, “As the legend says that the star was a pokemon which caused the tremble in the world and it was also responsible for the creation of the island”.

Ash and Alain with a deep sense of anxiety and eagerness asked Nurse Joy to locate the apt site, where the star crashed to. Nurse Joy marked the site of crash on her large screen. The crash took place in the woods far away on the edge of the island.

Ash, Pikachu and Alain climbed upon Charizard and set their journey to the woods to find out the long obliterated mystery of the Island.

* * *

At the point of reach to the mountains a thick whispery mist surrounded them as far as the eye could see. Charizard flapped his wings fiercely to remove the mist but the mist wouldn’t go. They somehow managed to land on ground safely. A creepy voice started rising out of the thick mist. “Keep your guard up” sounded Alain. Suddenly a dark shadow pounced to the ground clearing the mist all around them. 

Pikachu and Charizard cried “Picka, Chari” and stood on to fight the uprising foe. The pokemon in front was as tall as exeggutor and strong as machamp . “Urshifuuu” yelled the pokemon. But after a few seconds of petrifying the pokemon turned around and walked to the dense forest. Ash, Pikachu, Alain and Charizard sighed a breath of relief. They felt like the world stopped spinning on its axis for a second. 

“WOW, what was that?” asked Ash anxiously. “I don’t know” replied Alain. “Let’s then find it out and ask it” sounded Ash and his partner Pikachu. They rushed and followed the footprints of the strange pokemon to the dense pokemon. They followed the footprints till they reached a huge ancient tree.

The pokemon seemed to be waiting for their arrival under the tree.  
It sounded to battle Pikachu and Charizard in a (one on two) match. “As you wish! Let’s go pikachu” declared Ash. “We won’t let you have all the fun!” said Alain. After prolonged battle the foe was still on its feet against tired Pikachu and Charizard. The pokemon then suddenly appeared to stand on one leg. Then used a water type move washing off all of them far away.

When they woke up, they all were in beds and inside a cottage room. A man was whispering on his own staring at some pieces of paper lying on the table. Alain woke up and asked “Where are we?”. “You are in my laboratory!” replied the professor “I rescued you guys from the devastation of Urshifu. “So is it, its name ? ” asked Ash rising up from his bed. “Yes, I have been staying here and researching all about it in this lab of mine” said Mr.prof. “So will you tell us more about this pokemon” enquired Alain. “Yes sure!” echoed Professor.

“It’s called Urshifu and it can use three different types of moves! It changes it’s fighting style to switch between dark type mode and water type mode. It’s speciality is fighting style” sounded the professor. “Wow! I have never seen a pokemon like this in my entire life” said Ash “Yes, neither me” continued Alain. The Professor told them all about it’s mysteries. Pikachu and Charizard too were healed completely. They all then decided to find the pokemon again and Ash declared to battle it again. 

When they thrush opened the door, they found a surprise. They saw Urshifu standing front of them.

* * *

“Urshifuuuuu” cried Ash and pikachu to the facing protagonist. “I wonder why Urshifu came all the way here, my guesses are that he wants to have a battle with you trainers again” said Mr.professor. “Then what are we waiting for,” declared Alain. Pikachu and Charizard stood for their ferocious battle again, but this time they had the confidence to win. With battle lasting 10 minutes, Ash and Alain made a combination move “thunderbolt, dragon pulse”, resulting in the fainting of all three pokemons. 

The professor then treated the pokemon in the lab and with the help of Ash and Alain, he gained a lot of information about Urshifu. But the professor refused to convey all his information to the public considering Urshifu a mythical pokemon. 

The sunset was like a glorious conflagration, blazing with fabulous colors. Urshifu walked into the dense forest beneath the laboratory. The time came for Alain and Ash to part their ways to their hometowns. They took their flights waving their parting goodbye at the airport. 

Pikachu went into a deep slumber in Ash’s lap as soon as the flight started moving. Ash slept besides his partner safe and soundly. 

It was a wonderful journey for the young Heros…..  
Charging their way to the unseen mysteries lying beneath them….

As the journey continues….

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic! Please comment your reactions and suggestions on the story


End file.
